See You Again
by AngelEyes213
Summary: A continuation of "There's Something About You".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Rose! Where's my blue striped bikini?!" I called out in the apartment. Rosalie popped her head out of the living room, tossing me the two pieces of fabric, and shook her head. I just shrugged, and shut my bedroom door, quickly changing.

Rose and I were living together in a nice apartment in the center of New York City. Rose had finished up her internship with a fashion designer out in California around the time Edward and I decided to take a break, (It was a mutual decision) but I was still in school, and she didn't want to leave me to be stuck in a dorm room. Plus, she had a job in the city, so it worked out for the best.

Edward and I hadn't talked much since that day, aside from when I told him I was coming to pick up a few of my things. I tried not to look at his face as much as possible – it would hurt too much. I mean, _I love him_, for fuck's sake! That's not something that's easy to forget you said over and over again. But we were still civil. He didn't hold a grudge against me – he even told me he expected me to act like that, he knew that I would freak out because of what happened between Charlie and Renee.

I quickly pinched my arm. I had to stop thinking about Edward. I needed to breathe, go out, and make a life for myself before worrying about our relationship. It was important to me – one of the most important relationships in my life – but I wanted to make something of myself before settling down.

Which was why I had spent the last year and a half with Rosalie. I obviously couldn't avoid Edward. He came over to have dinner with Rose, and I went with her to some of their family events, but it was awkward between us. Every time I saw him, I wanted to cry but at the same time I wanted to kiss him, and just be in his arms again. (No matter how stupid that sounds).

I had less than a three days left of college, and I was excited. I had one more final to take and then I was graduating. After I graduated, I made the decision to head back to Forks to spend the summer with Charlie. From there, I would look for a job in either California or New York. I didn't want to be stuck in Forks for the rest of my life. I loved it there – I really did, but it was a living hell constantly being stuck in a town with only two thousand people, and a consistent cover of rain.

Rosalie and I headed downstairs to the pool, and grabbed two chairs under the shade. I kept my t-shirt on, while Rose stripped from her cover up, and settled down on the chair.

"So what do you plan on doing for your graduation party?" Rose asked, grabbing a Vogue magazine. I stared at her. "Please tell me you were planning on having a party!" She exclaimed.

"Not really." I confessed.

"Bella, you're graduating college. That's bigger than high school – you need to have a party. It's practically necessary to have one!" I shrugged.

"I don't want one, Rose. I don't like making big deals out of things."

"I don't care. You're having one whether you like it or not. You won't have to do anything but show up! I'll plan it; I'll invite everyone, and get everything in order." I rolled my eyes. There wasn't a point in arguing with her, besides; I knew she wouldn't go ballistic like Alice usually did.

"You're not going to invite anyone I don't know, or try and set me up on some kind of blind date are you?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, and she just stared at me, faking shock.

"Would I ever do that?" I nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, you would." Rose laughed, and shrugged.

* * *

Two days later I'm finally done my last college final, and I'm sitting in a small coffee shop Rose and I found, with a cup of tea and a biscuit. I placed my book bag on the floor next to me and pulled out my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _that I've had since I was in eighth grade.

"You're still reading that book?" I look up to see Edward sitting down on the couch away from me. "I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart yet." He smirked. I shrugged, leaning backwards, and crossing my right leg over my left.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I looked at him – and I mean, _really _looked at him – for the first time in over a year and a half. He gained some weight (from the looks of it, its muscle) and he cut his hair to a crop cut, the way I used to love. I loved how it looked on him and I loved how it felt when I ran my fingers through it. He obviously shaved a few days ago because I could see stubble beginning to form. I pictured my hand running down his cheek, laughing at the feeling of the stubble against my palm, and then caressing his face in my hands.

_Stop it Bella! Stop it right the fuck now! _

I gripped my wrist, trying to get rid of the thoughts. I guess Edward noticed because he smirked, and leaned towards me, our knees almost touching.

"So I heard that you're having a graduation party?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I moved back half a centimeter in my seat, and just shrugged.

"_I'm _not having the party; _Rose _is. She's planning it, inviting everybody and setting everything up. I'm just the guest of honor." Edward laughed and leaned backwards.

"Well I haven't gotten an invitation yet." He said, trying to sound as if it didn't hurt him but I knew he was hurt. I felt bad. I mean, I didn't know if Rose had sent any invitations out yet, so I just shrugged.

"Consider yourself invited." I smiled softly at him and she smiled back. I'd tell Rose later about my inviting him. Maybe she'd be happy?

"Thanks." He laughed once, and took a sip of his coffee, glancing around.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked, interrupting his people watching.

"Because I wanted coffee?" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop playing stupid, you know what I mean. Why did you come over here to talk to me?" He shrugged, his face suddenly serious.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I looked at him knowing that wasn't why he came over here. "And I miss you." I sighed.

What could I say? I missed him, too. I missed him a lot. I had absolutely no excuse not to talk to him anymore; classes were done and I was graduating. I wanted to be with him again but I couldn't hide the fact that I was fucking terrified of him proposing to me again.

"Edward I, I can't talk about this here." I grabbed my bag, stood up and left quickly.

Once back at the apartment, I threw my book bag down and kicked it, running my hand through my hair, irritated.

I headed to my room and grabbed the dress that Rose had picked out for me for graduation today. It was a short blue sundress with a white lace belt around the waist. I had to admit, I liked it. It was really pretty and it was surprisingly comfortable. Nobody would get to see it because it would be under a black robe. My shoes were something I didn't want to worry about, but it was hard because it was a pair of heels and I would be walking up on stage in front of thousands of people and with my luck, I'd trip and fall.

I ran a brush through my hair, and put it up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Rosalie peeked her head into my bedroom and I nodded. Rose was the only one who was going to be at my graduation because Renee wasn't able to make it because her husband had a broken leg, and I told them not to worry about anything, and I didn't want to make Charlie fly out here when I would be flying out there soon to see him. Besides, he'd already seen me graduate high school.

I walked out into the living room, and was confused. The couches were pushed all the way against the walls, the TV was hooked up Rose's iPod, and there were coolers of beer on the counter, and food everywhere.

"You're already ready?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Rose nodded.

"I just have to set out all the beer and food when we get back." She smiled proudly. I laughed, shook my head, and we made our way down to the lobby. Our neighbors were going to absolutely hate us.

When we got to NYU, Rose hugged me tightly and then went to go find a seat, and I went to go line up.

The whole line-up process took about forty-five minutes, and then it took another hour to get through a majority of the class's names. I stood in my spot, arms crossed over my chest, and knees shaking with nervousness.

I looked out into the audience and spotted Rosalie sitting in the fourth row from the back talking to a very familiar looking guy with dark bronze hair.

"Edward." I gasped softly. I stared at him, and saw him look up to where I was standing, and he smiled softly. It was the same smile that I fell in love with years back. It was the same one that won me over, the same one that always comforted me whenever I felt like shit.

"Isabella Swan." I heard my name being called, and I quickly shook myself out of my shocked state, and walked up on stage. I shook the Dean's hands along with some of my other professors and then walked off stage. And yes, I did make it on and off stage without tripping or making a fool of myself. That's a small victory for me.

Rosalie hugged me as soon as I made my way through the crowd. "Congrats girl!" Rose exclaimed, dropping her arms from around me. I smiled, and laughed.

"Thanks." I shook my head, and looked around the building, trying to find Edward. He was here, I knew he was. I was not going crazy.

I was not hallucinating when I saw him earlier.

"Are you ready to get drunk?" She asked, a little too excited, if you ask me. I rolled my eyes, and she linked her arm through mine as we made our way out the doors, and into a cab.

When we got back to the apartment, I helped Rose set up the rest of the food, and got out all the necessities to keep a bunch of drunken young adults entertained – which actually isn't that much when you think about it.

I went into my room and changed out of my dress into a pair of jean shorts, and a t-shirt from the back of closet. I was just going to be barefoot because it was my apartment, and my feet were killing me from standing in line for over an hour in heels.

Even though I had plenty of things to think about, most concerning the party, I still could not stop thinking about Edward's appearance at my graduation, and then sudden disappearance. And I definitely couldn't stop thinking about how Rose hadn't mentioned anything to me at all. I mean, it wasn't like she didn't know I saw him, right? They were in the front rows, and it's not that hard to spot Rose – she's gorgeous.

"Everything okay, B?" Rose asked, smoothing down her black pencil skirt. I shrugged, and sat down on the couch, staring at a bowl of tortilla chips. Rose sat down next to me, and placed a hand on my leg. I stared at her perfect nails and sighed. "You've been acting weird since you got off the stage."

"Did you invite Edward to the graduation?" I asked her, turning my head to face her. Her shoulders slumped as if she had been defeated.

"Yeah. But I didn't think he'd show up." I gave her a face but she continued. "He told me about you two running into each other at the coffee shop."

"Actually _he _ran into _me_." I corrected her quickly.

"Whatever. He told me that he said he missed you, and I knew he did. It was obvious."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I may have told him you missed him, too." I stood up quickly, glaring down at her.

"Why did you do that, Rose?!" I clenched my hands into fists, angry.

"Because I know you miss him! Bella, you can't deny it! You're done with school so now you two can talk about everything you need to without any interference!" She defended herself.

"Okay, but that's not any of your business!" My hands un-balled themselves, and I took a deep, calming breath.

Rose stood up, and stood with her arms over her chest. "I know, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again." There was a knock at the door and Rose quickly smoothed her skirt and shirt again, running over to the mirror in the hallway and quickly fixed her hair, then she turned to face me. "Ready?" She smiled brightly, and I nodded.

"As ready as I can be."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for this being short and also for skipping around a little too much. It's the first chapter, and I just wanted to explain everything but also get some of the actual story in. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The party was in full swing, and there were a lot more people than I expected. Rose apparently knows a lot of people – most of them I didn't even know and I wasn't even completely sure they went to NYU.

I had invited a girl from one of my classes, her name was Jane and she was the only person that I talked to while in school. We usually hung out during lunch, or after school when neither of us had anything to do and we had helped each other study throughout the years.

Jane was short, sort of like me, but she had blonde hair that passed her shoulders, and framed her childish face perfectly. She had chocolate brown eyes; basically she's beautiful and everything a lot of girls would kill to be. She's friendly, but if you mess with her she can be a real bitch. Thankfully I got to see her unleash her fury on a few guys while on campus. It was funny, they all got so scared.

Jane was talking to some guy who was trying to flirt with her, and I didn't want to be involved with any of that, especially if he pissed her off, so I excused myself and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Hey graduate." A warm breath grazed my ear, and I suddenly stiffened. There was a low chuckle, and I turned around, holding the beer to my chest, staring up at Edward.

"I forgot I invited you." I lied, walking away from him, and heading down the hallway, away from most of the noise. I passed two people making out, and I cringed away from them. I leaned up against the wall and ran my hand through my hair taking a deep breath, and taking a sip of my beer.

Edward was suddenly right next to me, leaning against the wall with one arm, and the other holding a beer in his hand.

"You gotta stop doing that." He looked at me weird and I rolled my eyes. "Stop popping up out of nowhere, it's scaring the shit out of me." He chuckled, lifting the beer to his lips. I stared at him, watching the bottle touch his lips. I licked my lips, remembering how soft his lips can be against mine when he wants them to be, but also how rough they can be when he wants me. I felt a pair of eyes watching me but it wasn't from Edward. I turned my head and saw Rosalie staring at me, confused. "I'll uh, I'll be right back." I walked over to Rosalie, who excused herself from a guy who was all but drooling over her.

"Bella, I swear I didn't invite him." She quickly defended herself. I laughed once, shaking my head.

"I know, I believe you because I invited him."

"Why?" She seemed surprised even though she was the one who invited him to my graduation earlier.

"Because I was being nice." I shrugged, and turned to leave her to talk with her friends. Edward was still waiting for me, still leaning against the wall. I took my spot again, and brought my beer to my lips, ignoring him staring at me.

"What did Rosalie want?" He asked, nodding towards her direction. I shrugged, waving my hand like I was waving the question away. "Anyways, are you happy to be done with school?" He asked, tapping his finger against his half empty beer bottle. I nodded, smirking. "You're not very talkative at your own party."

I shrugged and he laughed.

"Come on, something's bothering you." He tapped my elbow, and I looked down at my bottle, running my finger around the tip of it. "Bella I'm serious. What is wrong?" He wasn't being playful Edward or friendly Edward, he was being concerned boyfriend Edward. A side of him I hadn't heard in two years.

I tried to talk but I couldn't. I knew that if I spilled about what was wrong, I'd cry. And I really didn't want to cry in front of a bunch of people I didn't know.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to be stealing Bella for awhile. Some people would like to talk to her." I felt a hand gripping my arm and pulling me away from Edward, who was completely confused, and I turned to see Jane smirking as she pulled me through the crowd and to the couches, sitting me down.

"I don't know how you knew I was talking to him, but thank you." I let out a relieved sigh as Jane sat next to me, crossing one leg over the other, and grabbing a handful of popcorn. She rested her beer on her knee, and shrugged.

"I'm pretty much an expert at detecting a friend in need when it comes to guy trouble. So was that Edward the ex?" I nodded, and she glared up at him. Luckily he was still standing in the hallway, but now he was talking to a handful of guys.

"So why aren't you talking to him?" She questioned, turning towards me so that she could ignore a guy trying to make a move on her.

"I don't know. I'm just…confused."

"About?"

"Everything. I'm so confused with how I feel about him. I want to be with…like _really _badly, but at the same time, I want to be single for a bit. It's complicated."

"Simple. Kiss him."

"Excuse me?" I made a face, turning my whole body to face her.

"Kiss. Him." She enunciated the two words as if I were a child being taught how to read or learn a new word. "When you kiss him you'll see how you feel about him and you go from there."

"I can't just walk up and kiss him, it's not that easy. He'll think I want to get back together and everything will just be messed up again." Jane shrugged and stood up.

"I can't help you then." She turned and headed over to a group of people, leaving me on the couch. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"What did your friend want?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me. I groaned and stood up. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen, placing my beer on the counter, and then pushing past a few people and walking into my bedroom, shutting the door.

I leaned up against the wall and ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. Suddenly the door opened and then closed. I didn't even have to look up to know it was Edward.

"Is it your goal to annoy the fuck out of me tonight?" I remarked, looking up and staring at him as he moved to stand in front of me.

"No, I just want to know what's wrong. I'm worried about you, Bella." I stared at him, not knowing whether to push him away and leave, or to do something else. What else was I supposed to do? He looked like a fucking puppy dog staring at me with worry on his face.

He took a step closer to me, causing me to back all the way into the wall. I stared up at him, and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Bella…" He breathed. His breath was warm against my face. It smelled of beer and mint – something I was used to when it came to him. It wasn't the best smell, but it reminded me of him and us spending Friday nights on the couch, watching a shitty movie, and him drinking a beer, his arm wrapped around me. "I miss you." He finished. His palm caressed the right side of my face, and I leaned my face into the palm of his hand.

"I miss you, too." I breathed, barely audible. My heart was beating so quickly, I thought it might just beat out of my chest.

He leaned his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching. "If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you." He whispered. Our lips were barely inches apart.

I leaned closer to him, and he pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle at first – almost like he was afraid I would pull away or afraid that he was hurting me. But when I didn't pull away, he twisted his hands through my hair, tilting my face up to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he moved his hands from my hair, down my back and around my waist. He lifted me up with ease, and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and twisted my hands through his hair at the nape of his neck.

He pushed my back up against the wall and leaned his body into mine. We were both breathing loudly, and Edward kissed my neck and then kissed my lips. He ground himself into me, causing me to moan, and then he silenced me by kissing me again and biting down on my bottom lip.

"Stop…" I whispered. I tried to push him away, but he just kissed me harder, and I couldn't complain – I missed this too much. "Edward…" I pulled away, and he stared at me, breathing heavily and smirking. "Stop. I – I can't do this. Not right now." I stared at him until he finally put me back on the floor.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, holding his hands out defensively.

"No, no. You didn't hurt me. I just…I can't do this right now, Edward. I'm s…so confused." I tugged on the roots of my hair, frustrated.

"About what?" He stared at me, his hands down at his sides now.

I shook my head. "Everything. I'm sorry." I apologized for the hundredth time, and quickly ran out of my room. I brushed past Rose who started after me with a worried expression. I shrugged it off, and grabbed a beer, heading up to the roof.

I walked over to the edge of the rooftop, placing my beer down on the ledge, and leaning my arms on the ledge, peering down at the street. It was midnight but the streets of New York City were still packed. I could see people walking out of shops, shutting them down, or leaving a restaurant with their friends.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, taking a sip of my beer.

"Hey, everything okay?" I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Rosalie walking over to where I was standing. She was now wearing pajama shorts and a tank top.

"What happened to the party?" I asked, looking back down at the street.

"Everyone went home." She smiled half heartedly and leaned on the ledge next to me.

"Everyone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She knew what I was thinking, and I'm sure she was worried about saying the wrong thing.

"I told him he could spend the night in our apartment. But he's sleeping on the couch."

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically. Rose looked at me, irritated.

"Bella, I know the two of you aren't on great terms, but he's our friend and he's allowed to stay here if he wants." She turned around, her back pressing against the ledge.

"I'm not saying he can't!" I defended myself. Rose just shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm gonna head inside. Edward _is _staying over, so if you run into him, please be nice to him." I rolled my eyes and followed behind her off the rooftop and back into the apartment.

Edward was in the living room, laying on the sofa and watching a movie (the new Batman movie from the looks of it). I smiled half heartedly as I quickly walked into my bedroom, shutting the door and flying onto my bed, face first.

So much for "_out of sight, out of mind_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I groaned and kicked the covers off of myself. I ran my hand through my tangled hair, throwing it up into a messy bun. I threw on a black sweatshirt over top of my boy shorts and headed out into the kitchen. I didn't see Rose in the kitchen or living room and her bedroom was empty when I walked by. I'm guessing she got a bunch of errands she had to run for her boss.

Edward was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes and bacon onto a plate and placing the plate on a mat on the counter.

"Morning." Edward nodded as I sat down at one of the seats in front of the counter.

"Good morning?" It sounded more like a question because I was confused as to why Edward was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I mean, I knew he cooks. He's cooked for me many of times, and he's really good at it, too.

"I made breakfast for all of us, but Rose ran out around eight." I nodded and pulled the plate of food towards me. This was probably the first time in over two years I had an actual breakfast to eat and not just a small thing of yogurt or a quick cup of coffee and a piece of toast. It was nice.

"Thanks." I looked up at him as he slid his own pancakes and bacon onto a plate. He shrugged and placed his plate in front of me. It was silent for a little bit why both of us ate. I tried to avoid looking at him by keeping my eyes on my plate, but I could feel him glancing up at me every few seconds.

When I was done, Edward took my plate from me and placed it in the sink, and started to wash the dishes. I leaned against the counter, placing my hands on both sides of the counter. "Edward…" I started "look I'm really sorry about what happened last night." Edward stopped washing the dishes and turned around, leaning up against the counter.

I looked at him. He was wearing a pair of black sweat shorts and a white t-shirt, and he had bed head – which always made him look adorable. I sighed.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I started it." I shook my head. "Bella, it is my fault."

"No!" My hands slapped my thighs when I pushed myself off the counter. "Edward stop blaming yourself. This..." I gestured between the two of us "is not your fucking fault. It's mine. I overreacted and I just…I fucked up. I fucked this whole fucking relationship up and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked up." I covered my face in my hands, shaking my head. I felt a pair of large, warm hands wrap around my wrists and pull them away from my face.

"You didn't fuck up." He reassured me, looking at me straight. I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but forgiveness and truth. "I don't think you fucked up. I _told _you I expected you to act like that right now."

"So you were going to wait?" I questioned, seeing my hands shake with anxiety. I took two deep breaths, calming myself.

"Yeah. I didn't want to force all of that onto you, Bella. I know how you act. I was going to wait and I'll still wait. Even if it takes thirty years for you to make up your mind. Even if we never see each other again, and one day we run into each other and you say 'yes'. I will wait until that day." He smiled, and I shook my head.

He took a step closer to me, his hands resting on my hips. I looked down at his hands, thinking. At least, I was trying to think. I couldn't find anything to say. Everything in my head was jumbled up; thoughts were bouncing all around in my head.

I backed up, holding my hands up in front of my chest, shaking my head and looking at the floor. "I…I need to go get some air." I blurted out before turning and running out the door and up the steps to the roof. I shut the door behind me and took a deep, calming breath. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm down.

I crouched down, running my hands through my hair tightly, my hands shaking and my breathing loud and quivering. I couldn't breathe properly.

"Bella? Bella!" A panicked voice yelled from behind me. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me up into a standing position. "Bella what the hell is wrong?!" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders and making me look at him. He looked at me and then at my hands that were at my sides, visibly shaking. "Are you having a panic attack?" I could almost see the puzzle pieces click together in his head. "Jesus, Bella." He wrapped his arms around my small frame and pulled me against him. I couldn't stop my hand from gripping his shirt tightly. It comforted me. I pressed my face against his chest, taking deep breaths. He smelled of mint and woods – a smell I was used to, one that I loved. It instantly calmed me down and my body became less stiff.

Edward stroked my hair and rocked me from side to side. "Deep breaths, baby, deep breaths." _Baby. _That one word rang in my head, sounding off alarms, but there was also something trying to get the alarms to shut up and enjoy the way he said the word and enjoy the way his arms were wrapped around me.

I pulled away, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm f…fine. Thanks." I mumbled appreciatively while looking at the ground.

I could feel him looking at me and I couldn't help myself by looking up at him. We both just stared at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry." Edward finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry I planned that all out and I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you that day. I'm sorry we ever made that agreement back in twelfth grade." He apologized, running one hand through his unruly hair, the other hand balled in a fist. "I'm an idiot for not thinking something would happen. I've had feelings for you before that and I just…I wanted for there to be a way for us to be together. I didn't like seeing you with that Black kid." He clenched his teeth, angry.

"Wha…whe…" I stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. "Ho…how long have you felt like that?"

"Since you left…" He sighed. I shook my head.

"I meant how long have you…liked me? And I want the honest truth, not some bullshit answer."

He took a deep breath, his hand that was in his air coming to rest at his side. "Do you remember that party that Jessica Stanley threw in tenth grade?"

I nodded. "You showed up with Angela and Ben almost started a fight with you because of it." I laughed at the memory of seeing Ben walking up to Edward and trying to argue with him. Ben was short, almost as short as I was. Edward was ready to fight him but Angela pulled Ben away, forcing him to stop before something bad happened.

"I didn't want to show up with her. I wanted to show up with you, but you were more concerned with Jacob than you were with me. It made me angry. And I wanted to get you alone, which was why I was staying close to you that whole night."

I remember him being up my ass that whole night and I was pretty annoyed with him (Alice was too but that's reasonable since they see each other every day anyways).

"But you did get me alone." I corrected him. He nodded. I blushed at the memory of that night. "For awhile." I smirked and Edward chuckled.

"That was the night that I…I fell for you." He sighed, his voice shaking with nervousness. I couldn't lie, that night was big for me. That was the night I had lost my virginity and to Edward, who I didn't speak to afterwards for a few months. Of course, I did gain feelings for him, but I pushed them to the back of my head, trying to ignore them.

He stepped closer to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I remember that exact night. I remember how you felt." His hand brushed across my cheek lightly. "How warm you were. How nervous you were." His hand moved to my chest right where you could feel my heart beating – which was now erratically beating. "How you giggled every time I kissed your neck." He leaned his head down, his lips brushing my neck and collarbone softly. "And I remember each and every noise you make." His free hand rested on the small of my back. My chest rose and fell with each breath and my chest arched up towards him. "You make the loveliest noises."

"Please…" I breathed softly. "Please…" I repeated again, my hands clawing at his back through his shirt.

Edward's hands moved to my ass, and he lifted me up easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me down the flight of steps to the apartment.

He pushed open the door to my bedroom and then shut it by pressing me against it. He dropped my legs but kept his hands on my ass. I moved my hands from his hair, down his chest and to his pants. He hissed and grabbed my hand, quickly pulling it away and pinning it against my own chest.

He grabbed the bottom of my sweatshirt and pulled it up over my head, and then did the same for my tank top. He kept his lips pressed against mine as he moved his hands across my stomach. He pulled me towards my bed. "Lie down." He ordered, breathing heavily. I did as I was told, and laid down. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling in between my legs. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, trailing his fingers lightly across my hip bones. I bit my lip and arched my hips forward. He smirked knowing what I wanted from him.

"Bra off." I sat up and quickly unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my chest, right in between my breasts. Then he continued to lightly kiss each one of my breasts, causing me to let out a soft moan.

"Please, Edward, please." I begged. He chuckled again before sitting back and taking my shorts off.

He quickly undresses himself and then stops right before he takes his boxers off. "What?" I breathe out.

"Protection?" I shook my head. I didn't have any condoms and I wasn't on the pill. I suddenly felt too exposed and grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around myself. Edward sighed and turned his body to the side, placing his feet on the floor. He leaned down, picking up his shirt and pulling it on over his head.

He handed me my underwear and shorts and my tank top. I pulled my tank top on, but kept the blanket around my waist. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I took it too far." I shook my head.

"It's my fault for not stopping you ahead of time. I just…I…" I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head. "I still love you, Edward. I do, I just…I can't do this right now. It's too quick. We haven't done anything remotely physical in over two years. We can't just…we can't go back to our senior year. We're not kids anymore." Edward nodded.

"I understand and I'm sorry. It's my fault you got so worked up." He rubbed my bare leg that was hanging out from the side of the blanket. I laughed once, and bit my lip, looking down at the blankets. He stood up and sighed.

"I'll…be out in the living room." He pointed to the door and I nodded. I watched him leave and quickly got up and put my shorts and underwear back on when he was out of the room.

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. _I mentally castrated myself. There was a knock on my bedroom door and Rosalie opened it up, peeking her head in.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" She asked. I saw her eyes glance over me quickly and her expression changed. She quirked an eyebrow. I just shook my head.

"Good, we're going clubbing tonight." She suddenly smiled brightly, her face visibly more excited. I sighed. "We're meeting up with some people from my work." I shrugged. I didn't really care who we met up with. I just wanted to get out of the house and away from Edward for a little bit.

* * *

**I apologize for this being so late. I haven't had my computer for the past two weeks so I couldn't really update this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Later that night, around ten-thirty, Rosalie tried to get me into a tight, dark green skirt that could barely pass for a skirt. It could barely pass for a piece of clothing it was so small. I argued with her on my outfit until I finally agreed on a tight, midnight blue sequined dress that stopped mid-thigh. She handed me a pair of simple strappy, black heels. Rose went to go change into her dress while I ran a brush through my hair and left it down. I applied minimal makeup, keeping it neutral.

I walked into the living room to wait for Rose and when I got there, Edward was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweater. When I saw him, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, finding my voice. He looked at me once and I swear, his eyes almost popped out of his face. I couldn't help but smile and blush, looking down at my feet.

"Ro-Rosalie invited me out tonight. Where are you going?" I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"Same place, I'm assuming." Edward shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Rosalie came out wearing a tight, wrap-around black dress and dark red heels. As usual, she looked gorgeous. "So you tricked us?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, turning my back to Edward.

"I didn't trick you two." She said innocently, smirking. "I never told you he _wasn't _coming with us." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Edward, are you ready?" Rosalie peeked over my shoulder, and I did the same. I caught him staring at my ass, and he looked up, his face red. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "Let's go." Rosalie demanded, pulling me by the wrist out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Rose, Edward and I climbed out of a cab and stood in front of a club that was right outside of New York City. Rosalie pulled me inside the club and Edward followed a few steps behind me.

We grabbed a booth in the back of the club, away from all the dancers. A waiter came over and took our drink orders, all the while, glancing between Rosalie and me. Rosalie glared at him and he cowered away to get our drinks.

I laughed, shaking my head. The guy returned with our drinks and set them in front of us; this time he didn't even bother looking at either Rose or I.

Someone took a seat next to Edward and I looked up to realize it was Emmett. "Bella, can you and Emmett switch seats?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her and frowned. Sitting next to Edward wasn't what I really wanted to do right now. "Please?" I sighed and got up, moving to where Emmett was sitting moments before. Rose smiled at me and mouthed a "thank-you" and turned to face Emmett. I put my elbows on the table and put my hands on either side of my face.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Everything's fine." _Lie. Nothing _was fine. I didn't want to be out tonight and I didn't want to be sitting thigh-to-thigh with Edward when we had almost had sex earlier because we were being stupid. The worst part, I didn't want to be thinking about the fact that I really, _really, _wanted to touch Edward right now. I had to clench my left hand under the table to avoid reaching over for his hand.

I felt something softly brushing my hand and looked down to see Edward running his thumb up and down the top of my hand. I looked back up at him but he didn't as much as glance towards me from the corner of his eye. He just listened to Emmett describing the baseball game he had gone to earlier today. I looked back down at his hand and he loosened up my hand and intertwined his fingers through mine. I bit my lip and used my free hand to stir my drink in front of me.

"C'mon Emmett! I want to dance!" Rosalie whined, shoving against Emmett. I laughed once, shaking my head as Emmett grabbed Rosalie's waist and pulled her onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked again, pulling his hand away from mine and putting his arm across the back of my seat. I shook my head. Edward sighed and looked around. "Come on." I climbed out of the booth and waited for Edward to climb out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and quickly pulled me through the dancing crowd. We went down a dark hallway, passing a few couples making out against the wall. I flinched away from them. We finally stopped once we got outside of the club. The noise was gone completely and it was slightly brighter because of the flood lights. "Now tell me what's wrong, Bella." Edward demanded, stepping in front of me and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Edward, I said nothing is wrong." I lied, grabbing my left arm with my right hand.

"You're a terrible liar." He took a step closer, and my heart kicked up a notch. I shrugged, staring down at my heels. "Stop hiding things from me, Bella. I care for you and I want to know why you're upset."

"I'm not upset." Edward opened his mouth, but I covered it with my hand. "I'm not upset, I'm just…frustrated." I said, biting my lip.

"Why frustrated?" I shrugged. "Bella…" He scowled at me and I sighed.

"I'm frustrated because…because you're here and it complicates everything! I spent two and a half years non-stop thinking about you and how I hurt you! I avoided other guys because every time I looked at their face, all I saw was your face! And then you showed up here in New York and I…I didn't like how you were sleeping on the couch while I was in my room. I'm not used to that! I _wanted _you to sleep with me. I've wanted to kiss you and touch you again. I'm weak around you! You make me so fucking weak and vulnerable it pisses me off!" I leaned my back against the cement wall and took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair. Edward stared at the ground, silent. "Please fucking say something. Don't sit here and make me look like an idiot!"

He didn't say anything, instead, he just laughed. _He fucking laughed! _

"You're not an idiot." He reassured me, after he stopped laughing. "You think you were the only one who couldn't stop thinking about all of that? I couldn't stop thinking about you since the day you left. When Rosalie offered to let me stay at your apartment, I took it so I could be closer to you. I hated seeing you every day and not being able to actually be near you without wanting to touch you. And now you're wearing _this_!" He motioned to my dress. "Bella, I love you. I will _always _love you."

He stepped closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, twisting my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, his hand left my face and he moved both his hands to my waist, pulling himself closer to me. He leaned his head in closely, and then kissed my neck softly, causing me to laugh. I could feel him smiling as he kissed my collarbone, and then my neck again. I was still laughing when we heard two people walking out of the door about thirty feet from us. Edward shushed me, and smiled, wrapping one arm around my waist. The couple passed us and headed for a cab waiting on the curb in front of the club.

When they were gone, I started to giggle and Edward shook his head. "Stay here." He said softly before disappearing back into the club. He came back a few minutes later and reached for my hand. "I told Rose and Emmett that you were sick and I was taking you back home." I rolled my eyes, smiling, as I followed Edward to a cab.

I wasn't paying attention to the road at all; I was focusing all my attention on my hand in Edward's. My stomach was in knots – but good knots.

He helped me out of the cab when we came to a stop, handing the driver a fifty. "Wait, I thought you were taking me back to my apartment?" We were standing outside of his apartment building. The one I hadn't been to in almost three years. The one where I hurt Edward more than I thought I ever would.

"I never said that." He smirked. I shook my head, but followed him into the building. He led me up to his room and a sudden thought hit me. _What if he had another woman up here while I was gone? _

I pinched my thigh, mentally yelling at myself for even thinking such a thought. "Wait." I stopped in the foyer, pulling my hand from Edward's. He suddenly looked worried; as if I might just run away from him again. "I don't have any clothes." He laughed, looking relieved. He shook his head and grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards his room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking my heels off. He handed me a pair of gray sweat shorts and a white t-shirt that clearly belonged to him. "You left the shorts here when you left." He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Uhh, I'll let you get changed. Do you want anything to eat?" He seemed nervous and I didn't understand why. Usually, it would be me who was nervous. The thought made me laugh.

"Can we just order a pizza?" There had to be _one _pizza shop opened up this late. It was New York, a lot of places stayed open late. He nodded and left the room, shutting the door. I unzipped my dress, and placed it at the foot of the bed. Then, I pulled on the shorts and the t-shirt. I smiled to myself. The shirt covered my shorts apart from the hem of the shorts.

I headed out into the living room just as Edward hung up the phone. "Pizza will be about twenty minutes." I nodded, and sat down on the couch. He disappeared into his bedroom and came out five minutes later in a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt.

I flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. I finally settled on a scary movie that just started. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into his side. I put my feet up on the couch, twisting my body so that I was laying my head on his lap, and the rest of my body was lounging on the couch.

Edward draped his arm over my waist, and I reached for his free hand and twisted my fingers through his, brushing my thumb over his knuckles.

We watched the movie and ate pizza that arrived a few minutes into the movie. Edward had pulled out a bottle of wine, but I really didn't feel like drinking so I just had a soda. Close to when the movie was over, my phone went off in the bedroom. I jumped up off the couch and hurried to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Ro-Rose." I could hear how drunk she was. I laughed once and shook my head. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Edward's apartment." I heard Emmett tell her to go to bed and then laugh softly when Rose argued back with him. "I'll be back home tomorrow. Do what Emmett says and go to bed."

She grumbled something below her breath and then hung up. I placed my phone on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Everything okay?" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, it was just Rosalie. Drunk calling." I laughed, rolling my eyes. He laughed and sat down on the bed next to me. I instinctively leaned into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around me securely, holding me against him.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing my arm up and down. I shrugged.

"I just…I've missed this." I sighed softly. He chuckled and then pressed his lips to the top of my head.

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and sat back, leaning away from him. He frowned. "I'm sorry! I'm just…confused." I shook my head, covering my face with my hands, embarrassed.

I felt his fingers wrap around my wrists and pull my hands off of my face. "Stop." was all he said.

When I looked up at him, he leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to mine. His hand cupped the back of my neck, and his other hand gripped my hand. I didn't object to this – I wanted it too much. He pulled me on top of him as he lay back onto his bed. I straddled his stomach, running my hands through his hair. His hands gripped my hips tightly.

I pulled away from him and collapsed onto the bed next to him, my breathing heavy and loud.

"Fuck." Edward cussed. I covered my face, laughing. "You need to stop that." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"_I _need to stop?" I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "You're the one who kissed me." He shrugged and sat up. I sat up, and moved to sit my back against the headboard. I stared at him, my eyes heavy. I was so tired I was having trouble keeping my eyes opened.

"You need to sleep." He ordered, pulling the covers on the bed back and then over my legs.

I laid down, pulling the covers up over myself. "Stay with me." I mumbled, my voice sleepy. He rolled his eyes, but didn't object. Instead, he climbed into the bed next to me, resting on top of the covers, and pulled me into him. My back against his chest, our hands intertwined above my head.

I fell asleep, and slept peacefully for the first time a quite awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

When I woke up I was extremely warm; warmer than comfortable. I turned my head and Edward was still fast asleep, his hair in messy disarray, his arm was still gripping my waist, and his legs were tangled with mine. I slowly unravel my legs from his and then once successful with that, I slide out from under his arm. Suddenly, it was cold and I reconsidered climbing back into bed next to Edward and revel in his warmth; instead, I grabbed one of his sweatshirts, and threw it on over top of my shirt.

I tip-toed out into the living room, quietly shutting the bedroom door. I walked around, looking at everything. Everything was still the same since I left. The couch, the dining table, the kitchen, the pictures. I picked up a specific picture. It was of Edward and me after we graduated High School. I couldn't believe he kept the picture.

I chuckled softly, placing the picture back on the shelf, and then headed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, rubbing my empty stomach. I grabbed the half empty carton of eggs, some cheese and some bacon. I started cooking the bacon before starting the eggs.

I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass while the bacon cooked. After the bacon was done, I started on the eggs. I made enough for myself and Edward. I didn't know how long he would be asleep, but with the smell of bacon in the air - I knew he'd be awake shortly. I started eating my plate of bacon and eggs while watching a random TV show. It was only about ten-thirty in the morning so there wasn't much on TV at the moment.

I was finished and cleaning my plate when Edward walked out, sniffing. "What smells good?" He looked at the plate of eggs and bacon and then back up at me, smiling.

I shrugged. "I was hungry and I definitely was not waiting for your ass to wake up to eat breakfast." He laughed and sat down. I dried the plate and glass and put them back in their rightful spot. "You're wearing my sweatshirt." I jumped at the sound of his closeness. He reached next to me, placing his dishes in the sink and looking at my sweatshirt.

"Uh yeah, I was cold." I shrugged and walked away from him quickly, leaning up against the counter. "Uhm, when do you want me to leave?" I bit my bottom lip softly, looking at the floor.

"You can leave whenever you want." He shrugged, drying his plate. _I don't want to ever leave. Not again._

"Well if I stay any longer than today, I'm going to need to go back to my apartment to pick up clothes." His face suddenly brightened and he tried to hide his smile, but I saw it. And I loved it.

"That's fine. I have to run out and do some errands. I'll be out for awhile." I nodded and he left, going to go get changed in his room. After he left, and handed me an extra key to the apartment, I went back and changed into my dress from last night and unhappily put my heels back on.

I hailed a taxi and when I got my apartment, I hurried up the steps and opened the door. Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to Emmett. He was playing a videogame and kept cussing every time he died – which was very often. Rose looked me up and down once, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_No. _I mouthed. She stood up and followed me to my room. "What the hell did you do last night?" She asked, smirking. She sat on the edge of my bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Nothing! We had some food and fell asleep. Nothing else." I grabbed an overnight bag and stuffed it with all my necessities.

"Where are you going?" She uncrossed her legs, and leaned back, resting on her hands.

"I'm spending a few nights at Edward's." She smiled, and stood up. She reached to hug me and I rolled my eyes. "Rose, it's nothing special."

"I'm just happy that you two are getting along again."

"Whatever." I pushed her off of me and we laughed. "Call me if you need me." She nodded and left my room. When she left, I changed into a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a pair of converse. I left after I got dressed, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I got back to Edward's apartment before he did. I dropped my bag into his closet, and then headed out onto the balcony. I didn't feel like sitting around doing nothing, so I decided to clean the place up a bit. I cleaned the kitchen, the living room and made my way to the bedroom. I made the bed, and then went into his closet and unpacked my clothes.

"Bella?" Edward stepped into the bedroom and I smiled shyly. "Do you want to go out for lunch?" He asked, placing a garment bag down on the edge of the bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I uh, I need to take a shower first." My hair felt greasy and I hadn't had a shower since yesterday. He nodded and left the room. I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door. I turned on the shower and climbed in after stripping out of my clothes.

After my shower, I wrapped my towel around myself and went into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of black lacey panties and a matching bra. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I dried my hair and then ran a brush through it.

After my damp hair was mostly tangle free, I threw it up into a messy ponytail and then headed out into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He turned his head, flipped the TV off and then stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ready?" He asks and I nod.

Fifteen minutes later, we're sitting outside in front of a small café in a nice part of New York, ordering our drinks. Edward orders a soda and I order a sweet tea.

"So what did you do while I was…gone?" I asked after a few moments of silence. He shrugged.

"I actually went back home to Forks and helped Carlisle out around the hospital and interviewed in some offices in Seattle." He shrugged again and stared at the street, watching people walk by. "What about you?" He finally looked back over at me, and I looked up at him quickly, and then back down at the table.

"I didn't do much besides studying." I admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"You didn't go out on any dates?" I looked at him and he smiled, laughing.

"No, I didn't go on any dates. I mean, Rose tried to get me to go out with a guy, but I didn't want to. He wasn't my type at all." I shrugged, lifting my sweet tea to my lips and taking a sip.

"You have a _type_?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, kicking his leg under the table. "I'm being serious!" He sat up, resting his arms on the table. "What would your type be?"

I gave him a face and he shrugged, laughing.

"Shut up."

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. Edward paid the bill and then we left. Edward called for a cab and we waited in front of the restaurant for the cab. Edward was standing close to me and I could feel his hand rubbing up against mine. I sighed, wanting so much to reach out and hold his hand tightly.

We made our way back to the apartment and we headed into the elevator. I could feel how tense the air was between us – both of us wanting to touch each other, but restraining.

"Fuck it." I heard Edward hiss and then suddenly his lips were on mine and his hands were on my ass, pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hands to below my ass to support me, my back pressing against the elevator wall.

He kissed me long and hard. He kissed me like this was the last time he would ever kiss me – like he might lose me again. He kissed my lips, my chin, the side of my neck and my collarbone and then followed the same pattern back up.

The elevator stopped and Edward dropped me down. My breathing was heavy and loud and very embarrassing – I could feel myself blushing. He smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me into the apartment. As soon as he shut the front door, he had me pinned up against the wall, his hands gripping my waist. His forehead was pressed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face. He pressed himself against my center and I gasped loudly. He smirked.

"Tease." I breathed out. He chuckled once before pressing his lips to my collarbone, his hands moving down my waist and to the button of my shorts. I fisted my hands in his shirt, pulling him closer to me. "Edward…" I moaned softly, biting down on my bottom lip. "Edward…bedroom." I finished, pulling his hands away from my shorts. He pushed himself away from me and pulled me behind him, towards the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Edward's mouth attacked mine once again.

We fell back onto the bed and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward smiled as he kissed my neck. He sat back and pulled his shirt off over his head and then unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off. I bit my lip, using my elbows to pull myself up the bed.

He ran his hands up the length of my legs and to the buttons of my shorts. He pulled them down, revealing black lace. He hissed under his breath and then he kissed my inner thigh, running his fingers lightly over my lace-covered center. I fell back onto the pillows, gripping the sheets in my hands. I needed him so much.

He sat back again and I groaned, irritated. I scowled and he just laughed.

"Somebody's impatient." He joked. "Shirt off." He ordered; his face suddenly serious. I did what he said and then, without hesitation, unhooked my bra and tossed both my shirt and bra to the floor. He hooked his fingers through my underwear and pulled them down and off my legs. He ran his hands back up my legs again, but he stopped at my inner thighs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to one inner thigh, and then to the other.

"Please…please, Edward." I begged, my body twisting from side-to-side. He settled himself between my legs, wrapping his hands around my waist, holding me down. _Were his boxers gone? When did he take them off? _

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. His lips were warm and strong – like they always were. He pressed his forehead to mine as he slowly entered me. I gasped, my chest rising and falling quickly; like I was panting. I dug my nails into his forearms and my mouth was opened in an 'O' shape, tiny whimpers escaping.

He moved his hips slowly at first, letting me get used to him inside of me. _Oh my God. How long has it been since we've been like this? How long has it been since someone has made me feel this fucking good? _

"Faster." I breathed, wrapping my legs around his waist and moving my hips to meet his thrust for thrust.

"Fuck." He hissed, his body suddenly tensed and still as he reached his climax. A string of profanities fell from his lips. I groaned, trying to move my hips to get some sort of release, but it was hard with Edward's body pressed flush against mine. He noticed what I was doing and he moved his hips against mine once, studying my reaction. He smirked when a small whimper fell from my lips and he shifted his hips once again.

"Stop fucking teasing!" I groaned, unwrapping my legs from around his waist, letting my legs fall open at his sides. He smirked and leaned down to softly nip at my bottom lip. He thrust into me a few more times; quick and hard thrusts. My back arched off the bed and my hands gripped the sheets tightly, balling them in my fists, and my mouth opened up as if I were to scream, but nothing came out.

My back lowered onto the mattress again and the sheets fell from my opened hands. Edward collapsed on the bed next to me, pulling me into his side. He pressed his lips to my forehead and intertwined his fingers through mine.

"I love you." He whispered softly, his free hand tracing random shapes on my arm, causing goose-bumps to appear.

"I love you, too." I answered simply.

The sun was beginning to set when Edward finally untangled himself from me and pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. I sat up, running my hand through my knotted hair. "Where are you going?" I asked, reaching down for Edward's shirt and pulling it on over my naked chest.

"I'm meeting up with Emmett for a baseball game." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I stood up off the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. I saw his eyes flicker to my lower half and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

He shrugged, tearing his gaze away from my legs and focusing back at me. "Have Rose over. I'm sure you two will find something entertaining to do." He took three steps and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, his hand cupping the back of my head. His other hand made its way down to my bare butt and he squeezed it, causing me jump and squeal. He laughed against my lips and pulled away.

I shoved him playfully and he winked, grabbing his keys. "I'll be back later tonight." And with that he left the apartment. I sighed and headed to the closet, grabbing a new pair of panties and sliding them on under Edward's shirt.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hey, B! Edward leave?"

"Yeah, he left about five minutes ago." I ran my hand along some of the clothes hanging in the closet, feeling the fabrics along my palm.

"I'm on my way over now with pizza, junk food and movies." I could hear the smile in her voice and I couldn't help but smile, too.

"You're the best." I laughed.

"I know. See you in a few." I hung up and gripped my phone in my hand. I continued walking around the closet until I came to my bag. I leaned down and searched for a pair of sweatpants. I saw a large pink bag from the corner of my eye and my throat felt tight.

I sat back and reached for the bag. I knew instantly it was a Victoria's Secret bag because of the pink and the paper falling out of it. I had a feeling I knew what was in the bag and I wish I didn't.

When I pulled all the paper out, I saw what I was hoping I didn't see. _Lingerie. _To be more specific, _my _lingerie. It was the 'gift' I had bought Edward for his birthday two years ago – I had actually been excited to use them, until we got into a fight. I knew he's seen the bag and I could guess that he wanted to peek in the bag, but I was hoping that he didn't. I was embarrassed enough just looking at the small amount of fabric each outfit had.

The front door rang and I quickly shoved the paper back in the bag, and shoved the bag under the few dresses still hanging in the closet. I threw on my sweatpants and ran out to the door. When I opened it, Rose was hidden behind a pizza box, a box of cupcakes, and a small bag of candy from Dylan's Candy Bar. I laughed, grabbing the cupcakes and candy and holding the door opened for her.

"Jesus, what the fuck did you get?" I shook my head, shutting the door behind me and following Rose into the kitchen. I put the cupcakes in the fridge and the candy on the counter.

"Just a few things." She placed a bottle of wine on the counter. The pizza was clearly made for more than two people, and I looked at her, raising my brows. "What?" She smiled, placing a hand on her hip.

"You got way more food than necessary for two people." I nodded at the pizza box.

"Well it's not just the two of us tonight." The front door opened again and I was waiting to hear Emmett's voice but instead I saw a familiar pixie hairdo and a peppy smile.

"Alice!" I screamed, running to greet her. She dropped her bag and met me in a hug. "Why are you in New York? When did you get here?!"

"I just got in earlier today. I was at Rose's for most of the day but now I'm here! Where's Edward?" She looked around the room for her brother and then met my gaze once again.

"He's at the baseball game with Emmett." She nodded.

"Alright, let's eat and watch some Ryan Gosling in The Notebook!" Rosalie smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some plates down from the cabinet and grabbed three wine glasses.

For the next few hours, the three of us ate pizza, cupcakes and candy until we felt like we were going to throw up while watching The Notebook, Now You See Me and then changed to watch a few episodes of Law & Order at Alice's request. I liked this. It was fun to just be with Rose and Alice – just like how it was in high school. I loved Edward, I really did, but hanging out with my two best friends was the highlight of my week.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt a blanket being draped over me. I blinked a few times and stretched. Edward was leaning over the back of the couch, smiling softly.

"When did you get back?" I looked over to where Emmett was trying to wake Rose up.

"A few minutes ago." He looked up as Emmett struggled to keep Rosalie awake on her feet. "Em, you two can sleep in the guest room." He laughed. Emmett nodded looking slightly grateful that he wouldn't have to carry her anywhere. He watched them walk down the hall and then he glanced over at his little sister passed out on the couch. He laughed again and then looked down at me. I smiled at him sleepily. I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face down closer to mine. I pressed my lips to his and sat up. He deftly climbed over the back of the couch and lowered himself down, pulling me on top of him.

I pulled back from his lips and laid my head down on his chest. He placed his arms on the small of my back and kissed the top of my head. He started to hum a softly melody and I started to drift off again.

This was what I loved. I loved being held by Edward. He was mine and only mine. I didn't want to lose him again. I could picture my future perfectly – and it all involved being with him.

This was my personal heaven on Earth.

* * *

**Sorry this was up so late! Writer's block absolutely sucks.**


End file.
